Avatar: Friend or Foe?
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Takes place during part 3 of Sozin's Comet. See Opening Chapter for summary and Chapter 4 when I post it for final pairings.
1. Brazen Kidnappers

Avatar: Friend or Foe?

Category: Avatar The Last Airbender

Rated: T

Summary: Halfway through the events of "Sozin's Comet" a pair of siblings break into the Fire Nation Capital and kidnap Princess Azula before her coronation. When it is discovered the pair can harness all 4 elements at will many speculate they're the reincarnations of past Avatars. When Zuko and Katara are nearly killed trying to rescue Azula Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph are forced to team up with Phoenix King Ozai to fight the siblings known only as the Elemental Masters, for only a Master in each element can hope to stand a chance against them. Angel Toss and Zenith Highwind from the Serene Adventure stories Guest Star.

Pairings: Aang x Katara, Zuko x Katara, Sokka x Suki, Sokka x Toph, Aang x OC and OC x Azula

A/N: Because of how I have the sequel planned this won't be very long. That and of course you know where the story begins. It'll be interesting to read, methinks D

--

Chapter 1: Brazen Kidnappers

--

Princess Azula stood on the dock of the Fire Nation capital. She watched as her father, Ozai—the now former Fire Lord who declared himself Phoenix King—left with a fleet of airships to destroy Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital. She would have preferred going but agreed to stay when he named her the new Fire Lord. "What are your orders, Princess Azula?" a nearby solider asked. Azula looked at him as if she'd just been asked what day it was.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Xue Huang." he replied with a smile. "This is my first day as a solider. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a hero so I thought the fastest way to become one would be to join the army." Azula's eyes narrowed. The other soldiers who knew of the Fire Nation Princess' explosive personality took a step away from him.

"Oh, I see." Azula said in acknowledgment of what he just said. "Allow me to answer your question by posing another: What did Phoenix King Ozai declare before he left?"

"Uh...that you succeed him as the new Fire Lord?" the man replied slowly.

"That's right." Azula said as a smile formed on her face. "Just now, you addressed me as 'Princess Azula'. Can you tell me why that was the incorrect means of addressing me?"

"Because Phoenix King Ozai declared you the new Fire Lord?" he guessed.

"That's right!" Azula beamed as she took something out of her pocket. "Have a cookie."

"Wow, thanks!" he exclaimed as he started to eat it. "For a minute there I thought you were gonna shoot me with lightning or something!" Azula started toward the palace but stopped before her bearers.

"What in the world would make you think I would shoot you when you didn't know what you do now?" Azula asked without turning around.

"Because the other soldiers told me all these stories about what a mean person you are." He replied in a matter of fact voice. Azula gave a quiet nod in acknowledgment.

"If was a mean person Xue Huang, would I have given you a snack to much on?" Azula asked, her back still to him.

"No." he replied.

"That's right!" she exclaimed with a laugh as she turned around. "As reward for refusing to believe your fellow soldiers, I'm going to show you how to shoot lightning. First, pick a target that looks low, inept and stupid. Next, build up the energy and focus it into your fingertips. Then...!" Everyone watched as Azula blasted Xua Huang with lightning. The force sent him flying into the sea. After doing that she turned to the remaining soldiers. "If he's dead, tell his family he died in battle. Otherwise, I want him ready for my coronation."

Azula was about to turn to leave when something in the distance caught her eye. She looked and saw that something was indeed coming—in her direction. As it came closer she saw that the fast moving object was moving on the water. A bit closer and she saw that it was actually two people running on water. As they neared, the others on the dock turned to see what she was looking at. Suddenly, the pair jumped into the air and landed in front of Azula. They were a boy and a girl but that was the only difference between them. Both of them had white hair and blue eyes and both of them had a sword and scabbard tied to their backs. They looked at her with no regard to the other Fire Nation soldiers.

"Are you Azula?" The boy asked.

"And if I am?" Azula replied with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Then you're coming with us." the boy replied with a smile.

"I Azula and I was just announced as the new Fire Lord." she said. "I don't know who the hell you are but I'm not going anywhere with you." As if to further prove her point the Fire Nation soldier with weapons pointed them at the pair while those who could firebend formed fire in their hands.

"I was hoping you'd say that." the boy replied as he unsheathed his sword. With one sweeping motion he cleaved everyone around him except Azula and his companion in two. "I'm Zane and this is my sister Angel. If you won't come with us willingly, it's no problem for us to use force."

"You heard my answer." Azula replied as she entered a fighting stance. "We have nothing more to discuss!" She launched a stream of fire at Zane but Angel suddenly jumped between the two and negated the flames with water. At the same time, Zane turned around and set about slaughtering all of the soldiers without mercy.

"May the merciless embrace of frost take you—Absolute Zero!" Angel said before Azula was encased in a block of ice. Their target secured, Zane hoisted the frozen Fire Lord on one shoulder as cut his way towards the palace with his sword arm.

"And these guys call themselves firebenders." Zane scoffed. "Angel, take care of them."

"Way ahead of you." she replied as she rose into the air. "I call upon the infinite powers of the universe! Heed my call and grant my thy strength—Blazing Storm!" In the next moment, the air was alive with endless columns of fire. It incinerated all the Fire Nation soldiers so quickly they didn't have time to scream. The job done, she returned to her brother's side.

"With this, the war is all but over." Zane remarked. "All that's left is to wait for the Avatar to take care of Ozai."

--

"Did you feel that, Zuko?" Iroh of the White Lotus Society asked his nephew.

"Yeah." he replied. "It felt as if the fire inside me was suddenly extinguished. Something big has happened."

"Are you guys ok?" Katara asked with concern.

"We can still firebend it seems." Iroh said as a small flame formed in his hands. "Still, presence...I fear it may be more dangerous than Ozai himself."

"That's just great." Sokka mused. "It was enough Aang had to go missing and now this!"

"What do we do?" the young waterbender asked.

"We'll proceed as planned." Iroh replied. "Zuko and Katara, I want you to find out what the cause of the disturbance was when you go to the Fire Nation capital. If necessary, try to neutralize it. Otherwise, head to Ba Sing Se."

"I hear you, uncle." Zuko replied, knowing what he meant. "Though to be honest, I doubt it's anything Azula couldn't handle. Unless..." The slight nod Iroh gave him told Zuko he was feeling the same. "She is going to owe me big for this..." he muttered as he and Katara climbed on Appa.

--

And so ends Chapter 1. I hope this opener didn't feel TOO short as Chapter 2 will be up later today. Yes, I said later TODAY. I haven't written it yet but it's gonna be a tad longer than this one!


	2. Elemental Masters!

Avatar: Friend or Foe?

Category: Avatar The Last Airbender

Rated: T

A/N: If you like me as a writer in general please check out my website, Serene Adventure. I have forums here but I have already stated in my ff(dot)net profile I don't utilize their forums. If you wanna stay in the know of what I do, etc. use MY forums (which is free to register to).

--

Chapter 2: Elemental Masters?!

--

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Phoenix King Ozai said to Aang as the two stood atop large stone columns outside Ba Sing Se.

"We don't have to fight." Aang said. "You have the power to stop this!"

"Yes, you are right." Ozai replied as a grin creased into his face. "ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!" As he roared, a stream of fire spouted from his fists and mouth. In that moment Aang knew there was avoiding battle Ozai had just initiated.

--

"Looks like they've started." Angel said as she and Zane watched the proceedings from within the Fire Nation palace. "Honestly, what do you think are his chances?"

"The Avatar's or Ozai's?" he asked.

"You know who I mean." she shot back as she glanced at Azula, who was hung in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, the Avatar IS the only one who can bring balance to the world." he replied. "He's mastered the equivalent of Terra Force Energy so I'd say his chances are good. That, and Ozai can only Firebend."

"There's also the fact that although Aang is 112 years old, in every sense he's really only 12." said Angel. "I've read that he is an air nomad and before the Fire Nation exterminated them, they were known to abhor violence."

"Yet as the Avatar his duty is to neutralize Phoenix King Ozai." Zane remarked. "Very interesting indeed..." At that moment the doors burst open and in walked two figures. One of them wore the garb of Fire Nation royalty, the other the clothes of a member of one of the Water Tribes.

"We've come for you...Azula...?" the young man said. He and his companion exchanged a look of surprise at what they were seeing. The siblings noted the scar on his face. It was no question he was Prince Zuko.

"As you can see, we've taken care of your sister." said Zane from where he stood. "We have just learned the Avatar and Phoenix King Ozai are engaged in battle as well. That just leaves the question of what to do with you, Prince Zuko."

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"I'm Zane and this is my sister Angel." he replied as he stepped into better light. "We've come from another world cleanse this world of the oppressive might of the Fire Nation. We spent the last few weeks traveling the world learning everything we could about this place. We know all about the 100 year war, the destruction of the Air Nomads and the fact that Avatar Aang is the last airbender alive."

"So are two freedom fighters or something?" Zuko asked. "I appreciate the help but Aang and my uncle Iroh have both agreed that it would be best if I became the new Fire Lord after my father is taken care of."

"In all honesty, do YOU think that's such a good idea?" Angel suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"It's true that the Fire Nation Prince was banished 3 years ago and has that scar as proof of that." she began. "It's also true his father, grandfather and great-grandfather have brought nothing but pain and devastation to the world over the last 100 years. Isn't it also true that up until recently you spent your time in banishment hunting the Avatar?"

"Yes, but--" Zuka started before getting cut off by Zane.

"You were only trying to regain the 'honor' you thought only capturing the Avatar could get." he finished. "Yes, we know. We were here when you returned triumphantly with your sister, after all. At least The Great Dragon of the West came to understand the foolhardiness trying to control the entire world was."

"You see, Prince Zuko: we have no reason to believe history won't repeat itself in you." Angel said. "I don't think I need to say which of your parents Azula here took after. Oh! While we're on the subject of parents, how would you like to know where your mother is?" Both Azula and Zuko looked at her in shock.

"You know where she is?!" Zuko exclaimed in surprise. "Where is she?! If you so much as harm her I'll...!"

"You'll what?" Zane asked. With a wave of his hand several shards of ice came flying in his direction. Katara stepped in and sent them back where they came from. Angel simply redirected them back at her and this time Katara had to dodge.

"Not bad." Angel remarked. "How about this? IF you two can beat me, I'll tell you where she is. If you can't—and I have no reason to believe you actually can—I'll leave you a whole lot worse than Azula."

"You're on!" Zuko exclaimed as he entered a fighting stance.

"First, how about we move to the courtyard?" Angel suggested. "That way your friend can waterbend."

"That's very honorable of you." Zuko remarked.

"That's not it." Zane said as he laughed. "She just wants to make sure you don't have an excuse when she's beating you to death!"

--

Aang landed on a pylon and turned in time to absorb a blast of lightning sent his way. The pain and rush of energy suddenly flowing through him was terrifying—just as Zuko said. He opened his eyes to see his fingers were pointed at Ozai, who looked at him with dread. Reconsidering his actions, Aang released the energy harmlessly into thee sky. Ozai took it for what it was and charged after him. All the while Aang couldn't help but shake the uneasiness he was feeling. It was both strange...and familiar.

"_What is this presence I'm feeling, Roku?"_ he asked silently. _"It feels as if there's another Avatar somewhere in this world."_

"_You and I both know that is impossible."_ Roku replied. _"Only one Avatar can exist at a time. Even when the next Avatar is chosen, he doesn't not officially become Avatar until his predecessor passes away."_

"_Then what could it be...?"_ Aang asked as he shielded himself from a barrage of Ozai's fireballs. He would have loved to investigate the disturbance right then and there but unfortunately, the Phoenix King had other ideas.

--

"So what would we call this type of duel?" Zane asked Zuko as the stood in the courtyard. Azula stood chained nearby. "It's true my sister and you can firebend but it can't be an Agne Kai since Katara is a waterbender and my sister can utilize ALL the elements. As can I." The pair looked at him in surprise.

"That's impossible." Zuko replied. "Only the Avatar can master all the elements!"

"I believe I said we're not from this world already." Angel said with a hint of annoyance. "Think of us as Elemental Masters. The difference between the current Avatar and us is we're a whole lot stronger than he is."

"You take that back!" Katara exclaimed.

"Make me." she replied before shooting Zuko with lightning. Just as he absorbed it he felt several walls of stone form up around him, preventing him from discharging the power he just absorbed.

"Argh...NO!" he exclaimed. "In the next moment there was an explosion. The walls set up around him crumbled to dust as Zuko collapsed to ground, unconscious.

"That's one down." Angel said as she walked towards Katara. "And one more to go." Katara summoned a wave of water and focused it into a beam of water—aimed at Angel. The attack struck home. When the mist settled Katara was horrified to see Angel had simply blocked her attack. "Is that the best you can do?" Angel taunted as she waggled a finger.

In that moment, Katara realized that she would have to use a form of waterbending she swore she'd never use after learning it: Bloodbending. If she didn't, she would share the same fate as Zuko. "I've got one more move I swore I'd never use on another person." Katara said as she drew back. "For you, I'll make an exception." She the stretched out her arms as she tried to seize control of the fluid in Angel's body. She was horrified to discover she could not control it. "Why isn't it working?! Why can't I bloodbend?"

"That's easy—the energy I'm giving off has altered the cellular makeup of my body." Angel explained with a triumphant grin. "My body is now pure energy. I don't know what bloodbending is but as you can see, it won't work on me. Let's find out if the reverse is true as well." In the next moment Katara found herself slamming into the floor again and again. She was then picked up and hurtled across the courtyard, where she slammed into pylon and collapsed unconscious.

"Looks like you win." Zane remarked as he checked Zuko's condition. "Looks like this one's alive, too."

"I didn't kill them because that wasn't part of the terms of our fight." Angel replied with a shrug. "What should we do with them?"

"I think I have an idea..." Zuko remarked as he unsheathed his sword.

--

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have destroyed the very foundations of this world!" Aang said while in the Avatar State. He was speaking with multiple voices. "Now, you shall pay the ultimate price!" As Aang gathered energy to deliver the finishing blow, he stopped himself at the last moment before leaving the Avatar State. "No...I'm not going to end it like this..."

"Even with all the power in the world, you're still weak!" Ozai hissed with contempt. He was about to firebend when something hard landed on him. Aang looked in surprise when he realized it was Azula.

"What the?!" he exclaimed as he looked up—in time to see two more forms falling from the sky. He recognized them both as Zuko...and Katara! He flew up and used his aribending to gently bring them to the ground. He was horrified to see the condition they were in.

"Azula, what are you doing here?!" Ozai roared as he pushed his daughter off of him. It was then that he noticed she was chained up.

"I...I don't know." she said. "The last thing I remember was watching you leave for Ba Sing Se."

"Zuko! Katara!" Aang screamed as he tried to rouse his friends. He whirled around to face the Fire Nation Princess. "Who did this to them?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked as Ozai broke her chains. "I told believe I just told you the last thing I was doing before we ended up here. Neither of them look burned so I doubt they ran into any of our soldiers."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Aang trailed thoughtfully.

"Aang!" a new voice called to him. The three turned to see members of the White Lotus Society approaching them. Aang recognized the voice as that of Iroh—Zuko's uncle and Ozai's brother. He recognized the four people with him as well: Piandao, Bumi, Pakku and Jeong Jeong.

"Iroh?!" Ozai exclaimed in surprise.

"The White Lotus Society has just freed the city of Ba Sing Se from Fire Nation rule." Iroh reported to them. "We finished earlier than expected and decided to come here to--Zuko!"

"What happened to them?" Pakku asked as he examined Katara's wounds.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Aang replied.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Azula asked. "You're the only one I see here overly concerned for them."

"Just how did you get here anyway, Azula?" Iroh asked suspiciously. "Weren't you just named the new Fire Lord?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out, too." Aang replied. "She said the last thing she remembers is watching Ozai leave the Fire Nation capital."

"That doesn't make any sense." Iroh replied. "Zuko and Katara went there to confront Azula. How is it Azula doesn't remember seeing them there...?"

"I don't know if it's related but I do remember hearing about a pair of kids traveling together." Piandao suddenly said. "Supposedly, they could harness all four elements. Some people think they're reincarnated versions of past Avatars. I've never actually seen them so I can't say for sure."

"I recall hearing about them as well." Ozai suddenly said. "They claim to have come to fill in the void made by the absence of the last known Avatar. To this day, none who've challenged them have survived the encounter." At that moment an airship crash-landed into the pylon the group was standing on. When the ramp lowered a bewilders Sokka, Toph and Suki was looking at them.

"So...what'd we miss?" Sokka asked. Then he saw his Zuko and sister's unmoving forms. "What happened to them?!"

"Where's Appa?" Toph suddenly asked. In that moment Iroh suddenly remembered Zuko and Katara leaving with the Avatar's Air Bison.

"He's probably still in the Fire Nation capital." he suggested. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Aang?"

"Yes." He replied as he faced everyone. "It looks like the answers we seek are in the Fire Nation capital. I don't know who did this but whoever it is will answer to me."

"You're not going alone." Sokka said as she stepped forward. "I'm going to make whoever did this to my sister pay!"

"Anyone who could do that to Katara and Zuko must be strong." Toph remarked. "I'm in."

"Me too." Suki said as she stepped forward.

"Thanks, guys." Aang said before turning to Ozai. "What about you? Don't you want bring the people or person who did this to your son to justice?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ozai replied as he eyes narrowed. "I'll go but it has nothing to do with my failure of a son. I just want to know who attacked my successor so I can punish them myself. I've no interest in avenging him or helping you." With that, he and Azula walked onto the airship.

"Why, that arrogant...!" Sokka fumed as he picked up Katara. "Doesn't he know we crashed the airship?!"

"We can get it up and running in no time." Jeong Jeong remarked as he picked up Zuko. "He may not want to admit it but make no mistake Ozai is disturbed by the way Prince Zuko was injured."

"As am I." Iroh added. "Right now, our main concerns are treating the injured and getting to the Fire Nation Capital as quickly as possible."

--

And so ends Chapter 2. See? TWO Chapters in the same day! That's a first, yes? Well, there's only 2 chapters left so there. There WILL be a sequel to this, though. I know what I said the pairings are. I think I'll start 'flaunting' them next chapter to satisfy some people.

Oh, and Chapter 3 should be ready by mid-weekend D


	3. The Showdown

Avatar: Friend or Foe?

Category: Avatar The Last Airbender

Rated: T

A/N: Alright, so Round 2 is this chapter. It's lengthy, which explains why I took so long writing it. Enjoy and stay tuned for my next ATLA installment: The Miracle Worker. Oh, and of course there's one more chapter to THIS fanfic.

--

Chapter 3: The Showdown

--

In a few hours the White Lotus Society had the airship fixed and airborne again. Thanks to a few upgrades made by Iroh and Jeong Jeong it would take them quickly to the Fire Nation capital. Sokka and Pakku maintained a constant vigil over Katara, as did Iroh for Zuko. Ozai and Azula isolated themselves from the others and only came out of their quarters or training rooms for meals. Not that anyone was surprised, of course.

"We should reach the Fire Nation capital in three days' time." Suki reported in what had come to be known as the Command Room. "We're making good time considering all the stops we made along the way." The airship landed in a few locales including The Boiling Rock, the Eastern Air Temple and the South Pole to gather their friends for their second invasion of the Fire Nation Capital. Now that Sozin's Comet had come and gone, all that was left to do was secure the palace.

"Just what exactly are we up against?" Hakoda asked.

"Unfortunately, the only people who can tell us haven't awoken yet." Sokka replied sadly. "Whoever these guys are must have be strong to have been able to defeat Zuko AND Azula."

"And yet Azula insists she has no memory of what happened." Iroh pointed out. "Call it a wild hunch but I think she may be telling the truth."

"If so, then the only ones who have any idea what we're up against are Zuko and Katara." Aang said thoughtfully. "Unless..." He rose from his seat and sat down in a corner of the room with his legs folded. He took a deep breath as he prepared to commune with his past incarnations.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked Aang, breaking his concentration.

"I WAS going to talk to Roku and Kyoshi before you interrupted." The young Avatar replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Sorry." Sokka said as he took a few steps back while Aang resumed his meditation. He didn't have to wait long, as in a few moments he could feel his predecessor's presence.

"Avatar Roku, I have a question about what happened to Zuko and Katara." Aang began. "Who attacked them? I've been hearing rumors they're reincarnated versions of past Avatars but I don't think that's the case."

"You are right, Aang." Roku replied with a nod. "They are not, nor were they ever Avatars. I do not know who they are either but what I do know is they are not from our world."

"Not from our world?!" Aang repeated in surprise.

"Yes, that's correct." Roku replied. "They first appeared shortly after you disappeared, Aang. From then until you returned after 100 years, they dedicated themselves to seeking out Airbenders living in hiding within the Fire Nation and Earth Nation. Those they found they helped hide from Fire Nation soldiers sent to kill them. When you returned, they set to work disrupting the Fire Nation Army's supply lines, all the while staying one step ahead of you. In fact, it was them who told Zuko where to find Appa in Ba Sing Se. Speaking of which, I don't believe they will harm him out of respect for you."

"That's a relief." Aang said with a smile. "I guess...all that's left to know is weather they truly are Friend or Foe. They beat Katara and Zuko to the brink of death and yet at the same time, they've been helping me."

"I do not have an answer for you." Roku said with a smile. "All I can tell you is trust what is in your heart."

"Thank you Roku." Aang replied as he rose. Then he remembered something and stopped. "Did you want me to tell Iroh, Zuko, Azula or Ozai anything?"

"Tell Iroh and Zuko I am proud of everything they've done over the years." he replied. "As for Ozai and Azula, I will speak to them myself. Hopefully I can convince them to be more cooperative with you and your friends." And with that, Roku's astral form disappeared from sight.

"Well?" Sokka asked as everyone looked at Aang expectantly.

"Roku said that whoever they are, they're not from our world and they're definitely not Avatars." Aang reported. "He also said that they have been helping Airbenders for the last 100 years. The only thing he didn't know was who 'they' were exactly."

"That's what we wanted to know!" Sokka exclaimed in horror. "Oh, great. Looks like we really are walking into this one blind..."

"Guys, Zuko and Katara are awake!" Toph said as she burst into the room. Everyone emptied the room and ran down the narrow hallway to the infirmary. They found Pakku and Mai waiting outside the room.

--

Zuko still could not believe he was alive. He was even more surprised to see his uncle sitting next to the bed he lay in. "Where am I?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Iroh replied with a mischievous smile.

"Try me." Zuko replied dryly.

"We're aboard a Fire Nation Airship." Iroh reported. "We're all on our way to the Fire Nation Capital, actually. Don't worry, Katara is safe, too."

"So it wasn't a dream..." Zuko trailed. "I still can't believe how powerful that girl was. I didn't stand a chance."

"There'll be plenty of time to relay information later." Iroh said before he could go further. "The most important thing is that you are okay. Aang is still trying to figure out just how it was you, Katara and another member of our family ended his duel with your Ozai prematurely."

"WHAT?!" Zuko exclaimed in surprise as he sat up. The stabbing pain he felt in his side made him quickly reconsider this motion. "What that my mother? One of them claimed to know where mother is!" Iroh looked at his nephew in surprise. If this was true, the person standing just outside the room would be interested in knowing as well.

"It wasn't Ursa but that person is on this airship." he replied quietly. The look Zuko gave him told him he knew as well. "Yes, it's Azula. Circumstances have caused the Avatar and your father to set aside their differences to face something much more dangerous. With you and Katara out of action, I don't know what kind of chance, if any they'll have."

"Those two can harness all the elements." Zuko remarked. "Just as I was about to redirect lightning I was pinned behind walls of stone."

"Don't worry." Iroh said as he rose. "We have a pair of master Earthbenders on this ship: Toph Bei Fong and Bumi, King of Omashu. Add to that Aang, Jeong Jeong and the world's most powerful Firebender and I'd say our odds are good. I have something I must do but on my way out I'll send in someone who's been wanting to see you since you were separated last week."

"Who?" Zuko asked as his uncle left the room. When Mai walked through the door, he suddenly felt a whole lot better.

--

"...And that's everything that happened." Katara said as she recounted her and Zuko's battle. The look Aang gave her was enough to tell her he was not looking forward to fighting them.

"When you guys suddenly appeared in in front of me in such bad shape, I didn't know if you'd pull through or not." Aang remarked. "I'm just glad you're still alive, Katara."

"You and me both." she replied as the two embraced. Sokka chose that moment to come in with Hakoda, Suki and Toph. Katara noticed her brother was now sporting a broken leg and a pair of crutches.

"Are you alright?" Suki asked with concern. "You were out of it for awhile."

"Well, that's my sister or for you." Sokka remarked as he lost his balance and fell. "You can't keep a good girl down!"

"Thanks Sokka...I think." Katara replied with a hint of annoyance. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and decided to see how you were holding up." he replied. "When I heard you and Zuko went to challenge Azula I didn't know what to think. I 'm just glad you're alright."

"Sorry for making you worry." she replied as the embraced. "So, how's Zuko doing? He got hurt a lot worse than I did."

"His uncle's with him now." Toph replied. "Well...his uncle and Mai."

"Talk about a strange turn of events." Katara remarked with a smile.

"Heh-heh, you have no idea..." Sokka replied. "Well, I might as well tell you now so you're not shocked when you see later. We're working with the Fire Lord and Azula."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Does Zuko know?"

"Assuming Iroh told him, yes." Aang replied. "Ozai made it clear he's just helping us take back the Fire Nation Capital. As for what happens after that, we'll have to wait and see."

--

"We'll be arriving in two hours." Hakoda reported as he came into the command room. "Is everyone here?"

"Everyone except the Fire Nation's Royal Family." Sokka replied as he came into the room with Katara and Suki. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Don't be so quick to say such things." everyone heard a familiar voice say. Everyone looked to see Zuko, Iroh, Azula and Ozai enter the room. It was Iroh who spoke. "I promised Aang I'd get everyone here before we landed and as you can see, I've kept my word."

"If everyone would be seated, we'll begin the briefing." said Aang as he stood. There was an awkward pause when he noticed Ozai ended up sitting between Zuko and Katara. He wasn't sure whose idea it was but he could see the obvious tension between the three already beginning to build. "Ahem. In two hours we will be landing in the Fire Nation Capital. The last time most of us were here, it was to defeat the Fire Nation. This time, we will all be working together to defeat a common enemy."

"Here's an overview of our opponents for those who are new to the group." said Sokka as he unrolled a scroll on the table. On it was a picture of two children. "Don't let their appearances fool you: Angel and Zane are powerful and extremely dangerous. What we know is like Aang, they can use all four elements at will. For the time being, I'm calling them Elemental Masters."

"Don't take what happened to me and Zuko lightly." Katara added. "We were looking for Azula and got a whole lot more than we bargained for. Extreme caution is recommended when dealing with them—just one of them was too much for us."

"We've already got a plan for that." Suki replied with a grin. Everyone noticed she was now dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior. "Ty Lee gave me and the others chi blocking lessons. While the benders have them distracted, we'll move in and take them out. Aang was kind enough to allow us to test our strategy out on him." The young airbender smiled sheepishly.

"The plan is to make it as quick as possible." Sokka added. "The longer it takes, the less chance we have of surviving. For those of you who bend, we'll be counting on you the most."

"I have a question." Zuko suddenly said. "After we've taken care of this—and this is assuming we survive, of course—what happens next?" There was an awkward silence as everyone knew what he was referring to. Specifically, he was referring to the man sitting next to him. Aang opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it.

"A Double Agni Kai." Iroh said, breaking the silence. The caught everyone's attention including the Fire Lord's. "Ozai and Azula against Aang and Zuko. I will officiate the duel."

"What are the terms?" Ozai asked in surprise.

"If Zuko and Aang win, Azula will renounce her claim to the throne and Zuko will replace you as the new Fire Lord." Iroh replied.

"And what if we win?" Azula asked. Everyone looked at the ex-general expectantly.

"Their fate...that will be up to you." Iroh replied. "Of course, this means you cannot kill your opponent during the Agni Kai."

"Well, Aang?" Zuko asked. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not." he replied. "But seeing as it might be the best way to setting things between the four of us, I accept."

"Aang?!" Katara exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't worry, Katara." he said to his friend. "I regained the Avatar State during my first fight with Ozai. That should even things up for us."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." she said with a shrug.

"What about you two?" Iroh asked his brother and niece.

"I...accept the terms." Ozai said with a sinister smile. "While on this ship, I've had time to hone my firebending. I know just what I'm going to do with you two when Azula and I win."

"I have father in my corner so I have no reason to hesitate." Azula remarked.

"It's settled, then!" Iroh beamed. Then his face grew serious. "All that's left to do is to take care of our guests."

--

The pair watched as the lone airship landed in front of the palace. Zane considered blowing it out of the sky but decided he could wait before taking out the Fire Lord. "I'm sensing the presence of a lot of people on the ship." Angel remarked. "And not all of them are Firebenders. Zuko, Katara and Azula are among them."

"What can it mean?" Zane asked. "Ozai is with them as well. Just what is the Avatar up to?"

"We're about to find out." Angel replied as people began to exit the airship. She signaled Appa to return to the Avatar. The Air Bison obediently obliged. The pair walked into the courtyard where they met the mixed group spanning all four nations. They both took that moment to analyze their potential opponents' thoughts.

"I take it you're the Elemental Masters I've heard about." Aang said as he broke away from the rest of the group.

"That's right." Zane replied. "Although this is our first formal meeting, we've met three other times."

"Oh?" the Avatar asked, clearly puzzled.

"The first time was near the Serpent's Pass." Angel replied. "I was disguised as the woman who refused to allow you passage without a passport."

"The second time was the night before your fight with Ozai." said Zane. "That voice you heard that led you to the Lion Turtle? That was me."

"The third time was when Azula, Katara and Zuko interrupted your duel with Ozai." Angel finished. We teleported to where you were and dropped them on you two before returning here."

"I wouldn't exactly exactly count those three as meetings." Aang pointed out. "That, and—wait, how did you guys move around the world so fast?"

"I do believe my sister said we can teleport." Zane said as he appeared behind the others. "Oh, hello Prince Zuko. I see you haven't recovered yet. That really sucks for you 'cause you're leaving until my sister and I resolve our business here. Seal the courtyard!" Angel began to glow as several walls sprouted up, blocking all exits.

"You're fortunate we're going to have our battle in this area." Angel remarked. "There's water for the Waterbenders and plenty of concrete for the Earthbenders. Maybe if you're good enough Toph, you'll be able to show me the extent of your Metalbending."

"Wait—not all of us are fighting!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Then you should've stayed on the airship." Zane shot back. "By coming this you've put your life in your own hands."

"Is there no other way to settle this?" Aang asked as he entered a defensive stance. At this, both siblings lowered their weapons.

"Actually, there is." said Angel. "Kill Ozai. Do that and we'll relinquish the palace to you. If you refuse, then...well...I guess Iroh can assume the throne after we're done with Zuko, Ozai and Azula."

"I refuse." Aang said without hesitation. "I'm not saying it just as the Avatar or Air Nomad. Although I am 112 years old, time stopped for me for 100 years. I just can't bring myself to take his life!"

"Then let me ask you this, Avatar Aang: Do you know what happened when your predecessor spared Sozin's life?" Zane asked him. "Oh, silly question. You already know. If you do not take the Fire Lord's—I'm sorry—Phoenix King's life, you will be doing the same thing Roku did and we both know what happened to him as a result."

"You know, there is logic in what he's saying." Toph remarked. "Not to say that I won't respect your decision but..."

"Doing nothing is not an option." Angel added. "What I did to your friend and girlfriend was just a means of showing you just how powerful we are. Don't the wrong idea. We're not a pair of punks. We just want to force you to carry out your duty as the Avatar. Now, if you had an alternate means of resolving this that we knew about we'd have held back."

"What makes you think I don't?" Aang suddenly said as a smile spread across his face. "Better yet, how about I demonstrate on you?"

"You're welcome to try." Zane replied with a shrug as he unsheathed his sword. "Let's get started now, shall we?" As if on cue, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky. Aang narrowly escaped being hit as the memory of when he himself was struck by lightning came to him. He responded by sending a stream of fire in Angel's direction. She responded by dispelling it her own fire.

"Together!" Toph suddenly exclaimed. With that Aang, Toph, Bumi, Katara, Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Iroh, Azula, Ozai and Zuko all blasted Angel with their signature form of bending in unison. When the dust settled, they were looking at a petrified version of the girl.

"I think we did it!" Aang exclaimed.

"Forgetting someone?" Zane asked as he engaged Piandao, Sokka and Suki. The three fought hard but Zane knocked them all away as if they were a bundle of hay. "You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me. Isn't that right, Angel?" Everyone turned to see Angel now standing next to the statue made in her image. She looked mildly annoyed.

"It seems they keep forgetting we can TELEPORT as well." She remarked. "I must admit that move was impressive, though. Now allow me to show you something equally impressive." she raised her arms above her head, causing the sky to turn dark. "Infinite powers of the universe, grant me your strength—Blazing Storm!" Everyone except Zane looked up to see volleys of fireballs and burning meteors coming from the sky—at them!

"This is bad...!" Sokka exclaimed in dread as he ducked behind Zuko.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Zuko asked in surprise.

"Nothing personal, I just don't wanna die first." Sokka replied before Zuko batted him away. Katara, Aang and Pakku sent shards of ice towards the incoming fire but they evaporated before they could get too close.

"Our turn!" Bumi said as he and Toph sent slabs of concrete to intercept the encroaching fireballs. This time, it worked. Aang joined in and together they dispelled the larger fireballs and meteors while Katara and Pakku dealt with the smaller ones. Once the danger subsided, everyone turned to face Angel and Zane.

"I admit I'm impressed." Angel remarked. "That's the first time I've ever seen one of most powerful moves countered this way."

"Now let's see you stop mine." Zane added before several copies of him appeared. "Your only chance to stop me is to find the real me. Every time you hit one of my copies they grow stronger so you might want to choose your target carefully."

"I've got this." Suki said before throwing one of her fans. It passed through its target and lodged itself in a wall. The fake Zane responded throttling Suki into a nearby pylon.

"Let me guess—Teleport?" Ty Lee asked.

"Someone give the circus girl a cookie." Angel remarked with a laugh. "Seriously though—not even I have been able to beat this move of his. I doubt you guys have any kind of chance."

"Don't be so sure." Said Katara as she suddenly remembered an ability one of them possessed. She only hoped that person would know what to do.

"Way ahead of you." Toph replied before hurtling a chunk of concrete across the courtyard. On impact, the copies all vanished. Katara quite enjoyed the look of shock on Angel's face. This victory was short-lived as Zane returned the debris to its sender, who promptly threw it to Angel. She shattered it with a blast of lightning.

"That's a first." Zane remarked as he dusted himself off. "A blind boy I know would've just said which was the real one. Shall we continue?" And that's when someone did something completely unexpected.

--

End Chapter 3. My apologies for the wait and the unusually lacking quality here. There's one more chapter, though. Yes, I know I skimped on the pairings. Most of them did get a mention if you paid attention. Next chapter I'm gonna wrap this story up.


	4. Moving On

Avatar: Friend or Foe?

Category: Avatar The Last Airbender

Rated: T

A/N: The story concludes here! Seeing as this derives from how things ended in the show, you'll be surprised and hopefully impressed with the way I end it here.

--

Chapter 4: Moving On

--

_**SHING!**_

Everyone looked in surprise as a woman suddenly appeared and relieved Zane of his sword. No one was more surprised than Zane himself. One look from her told him he was in serious trouble. "Your master will be extremely pissed off when he finds out about this." the woman said to him before turning to Angel. "And I don't think I need to tell you who's waiting for you to get back."

"How did you find us?" Angel asked, clearly shaken.

"I've been following you two ever since you came to this world some weeks ago." When your mother learned you two were here she asked me to keep tabs on you. I've seen for myself why that request was made."

"Who are you?" Aang asked as everyone stared at the new arrival. Whoever she was, she was not only stronger than Zane but she knew how to handle Angel.

"My apologies, Avatar Aang." the woman replied with a slight bow. "My name is Hannah Patterson and like Angel and Zane, I'm not from this world. In our world, I'm known as the Champion of Power and Strength. Zane's master is a Champion as well and he won't be happy when he finds out what his favorite student has been doing. Still, that's nothing compared to what Angel's father will do. Care to tell the Avatar and his friends who he is?"

"My father is an Eternal Champion, answerable to no one." she replied as she brought down the walls surrounding the courtyard.

"So...what happens now?" Katara asked. As Hannah, Zane and Angel headed for the harbor.

"I believe this is where we have an Agni Kai." Azula replied as she entered a fighting stance.

"Do we have to?" Aang asked.

"Yes, now get over here!" Zuko shot back.

"This will be quick." Ozai said as he entered a fighting stance. "I will grant you a swift defeat at my hands."

"Are you guys sure you don't want to watch?" Sokka called after the departing group.

"Nope, I've gotta get these guys home and report their activities." Hannah replied before the three of them vanished.

"Begin!" Iroh said, starting the fight. Aang stood opposite Ozai and Zuko stood opposite Azula. Everyone else watched the dazzling display of pyrotechnics as the two sides clashed. Despite his injuries, Zuko held up well against his sister.

"No lightning today, Azula?' Zuko taunted after knocking her to the ground. "What's the matter—afraid I'll redirect it?" She looked like she was ready to explode at this comment.

"I'll show you lightning!" she seethed as she began generating electricity. The power flickered and crackled as she channeled it into her fingertips. Zuko entered a defensive stance as he prepared to absorb the energy he knew would be coming his way. When Azula discharged the energy he suddenly saw that it wasn't headed for him. It was heading for Katara!

"No!' Zuko exclaimed as he put himself between Katara and Azula, taking it into his own before falling to the ground in pain. He barely managed to discharge the energy into the air but the damage had already been done.

"Zuko!" Mai and Katara exclaimed in unison as they ran to him.

"Not a step closer!" Iroh suddenly said, stopping them in their tracks. "This Agni Kai isn't over yet." The girls looked from Iroh to the remaining combatants to each other before complying. They only hoped Zuko would survive. Seeing his partner out of action, Aang saw his chances of winning instantly vanish.

"Unless..." he muttered to himself. He looked up in time to see Ozai coming at him. Aang quickly sidestepped and used earthbending to restrain him. The words of the Lion Turtle his spoke to returned to him: In order to bend the energy in others, your own energy must be unbendable. As the Avatar, he was quite possibly the only one able to do it. He began to glow as his spirit communed with Ozai's. In a matter of minutes it was over and the two separated. When Ozai raised his arms to firebend he found that he could not.

"What did you do to me?" Ozai asked as he fell back in exhaustion.

"I took away your firebending." he replied. "You'll never be able to use it to hurt or threaten anyone ever again." Everyone else simply stared in surprise.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Toph asked in amazement.

"A Lion Turtle taught me when I was alone."

"Figures." she replied with a laugh. Then she saw someone moving behind him.

"Aang, look out!" Suki exclaimed. Aang turned to see Azula preparing to blast him with lightning.

"This time, I'll make sure you're finished!" the Fire Nation princess sneered. In that moment Aang completely forgot the technique Zuko taught him to redirect lightning. Fortunately, he didn't need to apply it as a ball of fire struck Azula from behind. The surprised princess released the energy prematurely, resulting in a misfire. She ended up hitting the ground face first, the air forced from her lungs. Instantly, the one who struck her was upon her.

"You said it yourself, Azula." Zuko remarked as he bound her hands. "A wounded animal is more dangerous than a child." Once he was done, he stood triumphantly beside Aang.

"This duel is now over!" Iroh said as he stepped forward. "As were the conditions of the Agni Kai, behold your new Fire Lord: Prince Zuko!"

"Thank you, uncle." Zuko said with a slight nod.

"What are you thanking me for?" Iroh asked with a puzzled expression. "You and Aang did all the work. All I did was oversee the match."

"That's right." Mai said as she and Katara joined Zuko and Aang. "Now that this is finally over, we have a coronation to plan."

--

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna fast-forward to just after Part 4 of Sozin's Comet ended.

--

Zuko watched Aang and Katara with both regret and content. He was happy the two finally admitted their feelings for each other but on the other hand, he felt guilty about not telling Katara his feelings for her when they were alone in Ba Sing Se. Still, knew it was not meant to be. Another person had already laid claim to his heart and as Fire Lord, she would be the better choice. Not that Mai needed to know what he was thinking right now.

"Everything okay?" someone asked. Zuko turned to see Toph standing next to him. He had to remind himself that she was blind and therefore could not see his facial expressions, let alone what he was just looking at.

"Oh, I was just watching Aang and Katara share a kiss on the terrace." he replied casually.

"I knew it!" she replied with glee. "Well, I'm glad to see those two finally got comfortable with each other."

"You knew?!" Mai asked in surprise.

"Of course." the earthbender replied. "What, do you think I'm _blind_ or something? Wait—don't answer that. While we're on the subject of couples, when can I expect an invitation from you two?"

"Invitation?" Zuko asked as he shot Mai a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Mai shot back. "And to answer your question Toph: When we know then you'll be the first to know. How does that sound?"

"Works for me." she replied with a shrug. "Just keep in mind the fact that I can't read words." At that moment Aang and Katara came back in.

"So, what's the word?" Sokka asked them. The two shared an embarrassed look before facing their friends.

"We're going to give our new relationship a shot." Katara announced. "And who knows? Maybe something amazing will come out of it?"

"Like...new Airbenders maybe?" Suki asked. At this everyone except Aang and Katara burst into laughter.

"Hey Sokka, can I talk to you for a minute?" Toph asked as she walked over to the door. He followed her outside and waited until she shut the door. "I have a confession to make."

"What kind of confession?" he asked. That's when Toph leaned over and kissed him tenderly. Sokka was so surprised he didn't know how to react. The intense and yet gentle look Toph gave him afterward almost made him forget she was blind.

"I love you." she said. "I know your heart belongs to Suki but I love you. Between you, Aang and Katara you were the one who made me feel like I could do anything. Never once did you look at me as an earthbender who was blind. I always thought of you as a waterbender who just doesn't bend. I know this would be asking a lot but I was wondering if...for just one day...I could be your girlfriend." Sokka could only stare at her in silence. His close friend just poured her heart out to him but as she said herself, his heart belonged to someone else.

"Come here." he said as he held his arms open. When she stepped into them he held her close. "Toph Bei Fong, you have and always will be the best friend I will ever have. As far as the girls go, you're the easiest to get along with. At times, I wished you were my sister instead of the one I've got—oh, and please don't tell Katara I said that—but as you said, my heart belongs to Suki. It's not that I'm turning you down but..."

"It's ok," Toph said before he could finish. She couldn't see them but she could feel tears sliding down her face. She knew there was a high chance this would happen but it was a chance she had to take. "I understand." Sokka wanted to say something to comfort her but once again, he found himself at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Yeah," she said as she wiped her face with a sleeve. "Me too." With that, Toph went inside without another word on her way in Katara and Suki came outside.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked warily. The way he looked at them told him something serious had just happened.

"You'd better sit down." Sokka replied before telling them everything. When he finished they were equally shocked.

"I don't know who to feel bad for more: you or Toph." Suki remarked. Then she remembered something. "Still...I can't believe none of us noticed. Now I really wish I pressed her reaction when I saved her from drowning."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sokka replied. "I was going to go after her but Suki jumped in and grabbed her."

"The thing was, she didn't know it was me until I spoke." Suki added. "When she realized who I was she was so embarrassed, she asked me to let her go. Had I known her feelings for Sokka were this strong, I would have been a bit more sensitive."

"Don't beat yourself up." said Sokka. "It's all my fault. To be honest, I suspected Toph felt this way about me for awhile. I never touched the subject because I didn't want to upset her and it wasn't because she's blind. I'm just not the kind of guy who'd go out of his way to hurt a friend's feelings."

"We know, Sokka." Katara replied as she gave him a hug. "That's what I love about you."

--

And so ends the story. Seriously though—I think I set things up perfectly for the sequel. I know this was pretty quick but the sequel will be a bit longer. It covers a lot of things and hopefully it will be as good as, if not better than this one!


End file.
